Cherry Blossom and Avenger
by asianangelgirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots all about one couple... SASUxSAKU! It will have a range of different types of stories including, Humor, Drama, Angst, and more! It will surely I HOPE anyways to catch your eye, and keep you hooked! SASUxSAKU
1. New Years

I had been struck with inspiration!!! I have been roaming around and I've been reading some really good fanfics. Because I've been reading so much... I have been struck with inspiration!!! I am going to do a series of drabbles... I don't want to make a reeeeeeeeeally long story cause it won't be very good... so one shots is what I'm going to be doing! I am going to be updating _Promise_and _Is it Hate or Love?_ as well but yeah... you might see more updates on this one cause I have MANY ideas for one-shots. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and I never will... and that is really sad... cause I wished I did... now stop reading this disclaimer and read my story... PLEASE??!!

**WARNING:** Some Sasuke OOCness... I apologize to those who don't like OOCness!

* * *

**Cherry Blossom and Avenger**

By: asianangelgirl

**1. New Years' Wish

* * *

**

Sakura walked down the street to the usual place she would hang out after school. A small park with cherry blossoms trees placed everywhere. Sakura loved to come here right after a long, hard day of school. Every time she came, she would walk around admiring the blooming (sometimes not so blooming) flowers. It would always put a smile onto her face, no matter how hard school was.

Today was a little different than usual. There were no hard times at school, none at all. Instead... it was catastrophic. It was **that** time of year again. The time of year where Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's long time crush, would be choosing his new girlfriend that would last a whole year.

It started during the first year of Jr. High right after winter break. One day Sasuke just placed this ad on the bulletin board stating that he was looking for a girlfriend. All the girls came running towards him as soon as the heard the news, and from the first bunch of girls, Sasuke picked his first girlfriend, Keiko Matsura.

They didn't do much when they were boyfriend and girlfriend, except, PDA, cuddling, holding hands, linking arms, walking to class together etc. etc... Everyone thought the two would last forever, but boy were they wrong... on the one year anniversary since they've been together; Sasuke broke up with Keiko, in front of everyone. She was so devastated that she moved to another school since it was too humiliating to be dumped in front of the entire school. The next day Sasuke posted up another ad, and the same thing happened for the next 4 years.

_**I hope that this year I will be able to be Sasuke's girlfriend**_

'_Why should I even try to be his girlfriend? I bet that he doesn't even know that I am alive'_

_**Yes he does! Remember that one time where you feel down the stairs and landed right on him! Then you were up so fast and ran down the hallway like a cheetah without saying 'sorry' to him. Of course he knows you are 'alive', you ran faster than a normal human did!**_

'_You know what I mean...'_

_**Yeah... XP but you never know, you can become his girlfriend! I mean remember 2 years ago it was Ino! If she can become his girlfriend, then you can!**_

"_but Ino is prettier than me, has a fashion sense, and of course is an expert when it comes to the connection between the two lovers where as the mouth connects with the partner's mouth. Either will the suck on each other or a soft peck'_

_**Damn it Sakura!!! Can't you just say kissing?? Daaaang girl, I knew you were shy when it came to 'intimate connections' but this is waaaaaaay crazy**_

'_... it's not my fault!! Remember that one time...'_

_**OH YEAH!!! Your mom and dad were 'talking' in the kitchen and made you go out and stuff... you got thirsty and you went into the kitchen to get some water, and BAM! There they were sucking on each other's lips... ugh... what a 'pretty' sight...**_

'_yeah... that scarred me for life ... seriously..,_

_**That makes the two of us... Hey Sakura look ahead!**_

Sakura stopped talking to her inner self and looked ahead. In front of her was a small, traditional temple. It looked like it was a one room temple, but when Sakura got closer; she realized that it was much bigger. The temple had a whole bunch of rooms that was hidden behind the front of it. There were cherry blossom trees around it and a small koi pond as well.

_**Sakura!! I know how we can be Sasuke' girlfriend!**_

'_if you are thinking of making me go into the temple and make a wish since it is the beginning of the year, that I would become Sasuke' girlfriend by writing the wish down on the paper and letting it fly into the wind do that it will go to the heavens, I don't think so...' (1)_

_**... but Sakura!!!! Why not?? It can work!**_

"_yeah I don't think so... it never works. From I know, 'wishes' never come true, only in your dreams.'_

_**Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Come on!!! It's not going to hurt you or anything!! What can you lose by making ONE little wish...? SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_

'_alright alright!! Just shut up! I'll go in and make a wish if you just be quiet!_

_**YAAAAAAY!!!**__**I mean... mmmmmmmmm!**_

'_siiiggh.. the things I do to shut her up'_

Sakura walked into the temple grounds and knocked on the door. When no one answered Sakura walked to the back of the temple to see if anyone was there. It took awhile, but eventually Sakura found a young woman sweeping the floor with her back towards Sakura.

"Ummm.. excuse me ma'am, I'm here to make a wish... Can you help me please?" The woman stopped sweeping and turned around to face Sakura.

"Of course dear. Right this way." The woman gave Sakura warm smile that made Sakura smile as well. As the woman started to walk away, it was then that Sakura noted how beautiful the woman looked.

The young woman had long ebony locks that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a deep, dark onyx color, and her skin was flawless. It was a nice pale color, but not too pale. Compared to Sakura, the woman was at least 3 inches taller than Sakura, who happened to be 5'4".

'_She kind of reminds me of..."_

_**SASUKE!!!!! KYAAAAH!!!! WOMAN-LOOKING-LIKE-SASUKE!!!'**_

'_yeah... she's so..'_

"... Pretty..." The woman hearing Sakura's comment turned back towards Sakura and had a quizzical look on her face.

"Did you say something dear?" Sakura blushed a bright pink and started to fumble with the bottom of her collar shirt.

"Well... uh.. um... well.. it's just that.. you are so pretty... I was admiring how beautiful and perfect you looked." Sakura blushed a brighter shad of pink (if that was even possible) and the tips of her ears were beginning to redden.

The woman chuckled and walked over to Sakura. She grabbed Sakura's hand and started to drag her into the temple.

"Thanks for your comment sweetheart, but I am not perfect, nor is anyone else. Everyone has their flaws that are made up with someone they love dearly... remember that alright." Sakura followed the woman, confused about what the woman had just said.

They arrived at a small room with a small desk to the side and some cushions on the floor. Sakura followed the woman as they entered the room, and took a seat on the cushion. The woman on the other hand went to the desk and pulled a piece of paper, a brush, and some ink out.

"Here you go dear, write down your wish and sign your name at the bottom. Once you are done, fold the paper like this, and seal it... with a kiss." Sakura stared at the woman, and blushed when she heard the word 'kiss'. The woman smiled and handed Sakura the materials.

_I would like to become Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. I really am in love with him, and I wish that I would be able to tell him my feelings. And maybe, just maybe have my first um... uh.. k...k... kisses with him... It can even be for one day, just allow me the chance of being his girlfriend, just once–Sakura Haruno_

Sakura finished writing her wish down while having a blush on her face. Carefully, she placed the brush down and began folding the paper after it had dried. To complete it, she placed a kiss smack in the middle and then handed it to the woman; Sakura stood up and walked toward the door, not before turning back to the woman.

"Alright, I think that is it... Thank you for helping me Miss..."

"Call me Mikoto, and I will be _sure_ to send your wish to the heavens Sakura-chan... have a nice day!" Mikoto waved to Sakura as she left the temple.

_**Hey... how come that lady... umm Mikoto knows our name??**_

'_Who knows, and who cares... OH SHIIIIIIIIIIII...SHKABOB I need to go get ready for the festival at school tomorrow (2)!!'_

_**Well what are you doing here??? Get a move on girl! CHAAAAARGE!!!!**_

Sakura held onto her bag, and sprinted home. It's too bad she didn't see a pair of eyes watching that was watching her.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Sakura was forced to pamper herself up a little more than usual since it was new years, and since there was a festival at her school. Her mother had made here a beautiful silk kimono that was modernized. It ended an inch above her knee with a small 1 inch slit ridding up the side. The kimono was black with hot pink cherry blossom on the bottom corner. Her obi, that was hot pink, was tied tight enough to accentuate her curves and it was longer than normal so that it would reach her thighs. Sakura wore matching boots to complete her outfit

"MOM!!! Do I HAAAAAAAVE to wear this?? It's so embarrassing... and I can't even make it look decent." Sakura was sitting in her parents' room, having her mother fix her hair and makeup.

"Nonsense dear. You have the figure and you should show everyone that you can work it" Megumi added the final touches to Sakura and stood back to admire her work. "Perfect. Now get out there and show those boys what you got! You can't NOT get a boyfriend today, so you'd better bring home a nice piece of meat for me!"

Sakura stood up and took a full look at herself in the mirror. Her mother had put her up in a nice, loose ponytail, and parted her hair to the left. The front of her hair was left hanging there, but was fancied up by having a cherry blossom clip on it. Sakura's makeup wasn't much but there was a bit of lip gloss and green eye shadow to make her eyes stand out. To sum up, she looked hot.

"sigh... I'm going to school now alright mom? Tell dad I love him!" Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out the door while trying to make the kimono longer. As soon as Sakura reached school, people were looking at her.

"_Oh my god... why is everyone staring at me... ooh... I knew I shouldn't have worn this..._

Sakura was about to tell everyone to stop looking at her, but...

"Oh My God!!! Sasuke-kun is here and still single!!!! KYAAAA!!!!"Turns out that they weren't looking at Sakura, they were looking at who was behind her, Sasuke Uchiha. The girls all squealed and ran over to Sasuke. Most of them wore modernized kimonos that were a lot shorter then Sakura's and was much more revealing. The girls mauled Sasuke, trying to get him to choose them to be his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun pick me! I want to be your girlfriend!"

"No me! I am much prettier then that whore."

"psssh.. as if! I should be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. I am the hottest girl here..."

"Nuh-uh! I am!"

"Like Hell you are!!! I am the sexiest here!!"

"No you aren't! Sasuke-kun tell them all that you are picking me since I am the best here!"

The girls started to fight with each other for Sasuke, and pretty soon a full out war broke out. Nails there, Biting here, hair pulling, slapping, you name it... basically a huge cat fight broke out. While the girls were fighting, Sasuke managed to escape the horde of animals, and walked to the school. Who else happened to be in the path of Sasuke? Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke stopped when he saw what Sakura was wearing. He stared at her for a few seconds then started to walk to the school. Sakura was already at the door of the school by the time Sasuke stopped looking at her. Quickening his pace, Sasuke tried to reach Sakura before she opened the door. Just as Sakura was in reaching distance of Sasuke, Sakura sneezed.

'AHHHHHH CHOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura sneezed really loud, and the force was so strong, she fell backwards. Sasuke saw that Sakura was about to hit the floor, so he reached out his hands to stop that from happening.

"SASUKE-KUN IS OVER THERE!!! AFTER HIM!!!" Suddenly, the horde of fan girls came running towards Sasuke and Sakura. Quickly, Sasuke withdrew his hands back in surprise, and Sakura fell to the floor due to hi actions.

"Oof!" Sakura feel onto her bottom, which sent a shock up her spine. Involuntarily, Sakura grabbed her butt and tried to make the pain go away, but no avail. She stood up only to be pushed down by the stampede of Sasuke fan girls. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke running away from the girls and the mob of fan girls following in pursuit. Quickly, Sakura got up and walked into the school, going to her homeroom class.

Sakura was staring blanklessly out the window, daydreaming about who knows what. The lessons that day was not much, only about the new years and how it was celebrated. After the lesson, the festival would happen during lunch. Since it wasn't that important, most of the students didn't pay attention to the lesson, and that included geeky, goody two shoes Sakura.

Sakura felt something hit her a few moments later, and then looked to see that it was a piece of paper. Curiosity getting the best of her Sakura opened up the paper.

_You know, you really look pretty in that kimono. –FlameS_

Sakura blushed at the note, and quickly wrote a reply. _Thanks... do I know you by the way? – Blossom _She addressed the note to FlameS and threw it back where she thought it had come from, behind her. After a few seconds the note came soaring back to her.

_No problem and you can say that you do know me. I am in your school for one thing. –FlameS_

_I know that, but do I KNOW you like buddy-buddy kind of knowing – Blossom_

_Well... I don't think so... we never talk, but I see you every day. In fact one of the reasons I come here is to see your beautiful face –smirks- -FlameS_

_-blush- really? But I don't think I am all that pretty... I am just average... – Blossom_

_You are BEAUTIFUL every day. An average person would be those girls who put on waaaaay to much make up. It's like they are trying to win an ugly contest or something –FlameS_

_..-smile- thanks... you are really nice you know that? – Blossom_

_Heh... that may seem like it, but in real life... people would see me as a cold hearted bastard. – FlameS_

_Really? I don't think so... if you can write such nice things like these and to me of all people, then you must have a heart of gold -smile- -Blossom_

_.. You know I really love your smile... I would love it even more if I can see you smile at me – FlameS_

_Then how about I meet you? – Blossom_

_Alright... I will meet you at the courtyard near the cherry blossom tree afterschool. – FlameS_

_Yay! I can finally meet you mysterious FlameS – Blossom_

_Aa... I will see you then – FlameS_

_Great! you know you kind of remind me of... –Blossom-_

The bell rang for lunch to start and so Sakura quickly threw the note back to whoever was sitting behind her. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Right then she looked back trying to catch a glimpse of who this 'FlameS' was... As soon as she looked towards the seat right behind her, there was no one there.

_Strange... I wonder where he could be...

* * *

_

The day passed by quickly since Sakura hardly participated in the festivities. Sakura stayed in the library reading to pass the day by. Occasionally, she would find a note addressed to her in a book or thrown at her. Whenever she turns to the source of the flying note, or just looks around, Sakura finds no one there. Obviously she was eager to see her chatting buddy 'Flames' and reading helped pass the day. Occasionally, Sakura would see some girls coming into the library gossiping, and looking for their "Sasuke-kun".

Eventually the day came to an end, so Sakura quickly exited the library. She quickly walked to her meeting places with FlameS. Sure she was a little earlier the normal, but it's better to be earlier then late right?

As time passed, students would be coming out of the school, hanging out on campus or head home. Sakura waited for the FlameS while having a smile on her face, knowing that she will instantly feel 'something' towards him. As the seconds turned to minutes, Sakura's smile started to drop down. Soon enough her smile had fully turned into a frown.

'_He's not coming... I should have expected this...'_

_**Ne... Sakura chin up! He's probably just a little late that's all!**_

'_It's been over half an hour... he probably just got my hopes to sink them...'_

_**Well... uh... um... he could b stuck in traffic?**_

'_Forget it... I shouldn't have gotten my hopes so high...'_

Sakura pushed herself up from the tree, and began walking home. Just as Sakura was about to step out of the courtyard, she heard footsteps coming her way. Every second, the footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped. Sakura held her breath, waiting to see who 'FlameS' was. 'FlameS' rounded the corner and then...

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan! I kneeeeeeeeeew you were going to be here! I mean, who couldn't resist my charm? SAKURA!!!" Out of the corner came none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the loud mouth knuckled-headed blonde. Sakura was surprised to see that this... this... clown could be her 'FlameS'. Naruto noticed Sakura's shocked face and smiled.

"You didn't think it would me didn't ya?? Well I leave the effect on many people. I have soooo many sides to me, that no one can tell that it is me or not. It's ok I get it a...HINATA!!!" Across the path, Hinata Hyuuga walked towards the gates. Naruto stopped whatever he was saying and sped all the way over to Hinata leaving Sakura speechless.

"Naruto is FlameS?" Sakura stood there arms crossed, jaw on the ground. Behind her a rustle of leaves could be heard. Sakura being cautious whipped her head around, only to be faced to face with none other than Sasuke.

"S-S-S-Sasuke?? W-w-w-what are you doing here??" Sakura stumbled back with a bright red blush on her face. Sasuke kept his stoic face, and stepped back hands in his pockets.

"You were the one that told me to meet here. So why shouldn't I be here?" Sasuke casually walked towards the Sakura tree and leaned against it still having his hands in his pockets.

"W-w-w-w-wait... FlameS is you? B-b-b-but... how can that be?" Sakura's eyes grew wide and she pointed a shaky finger at Sasuke. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt (again). Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura. He bent down to her level and squatted in front her. Sasuke raised his hand and tucked on of Sakura's loose strands behind her ear which caused Sakura to grow a brighter red (if that was possible)

"Sakura Haruno born to Megumi and Takashi Haruno, age 15 born on March 28. Currently attends Konoha High School and used to attend Konoha Kindergarten School. The girl they all picked on, the girl who I had to save, the girl I fell in love with." Sasuke reached over towards Sakura and embraced her in a tight hug. Sakura was so surprised, she stayed there stiffing up as Sasuke tighten his hold on her.

"Did you know that I loved you the moment I met you?" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear as she began to loosen up a bit. Slowly, Sakura raised her hands and returned the hug.

"Why Sasuke, why me? Why me of all girls in the school?"

"Because you were the only one who was nice to the real me. Everyone admired this jockey, top student, role model guy called Sasuke Uchiha. Sure that was him, but there was another side to him. They only wanted to know him well because he was so great and the fact that his family is UCHIHA. You Sakura Haruno are the only one who didn't see me as any of that, you saw me as a normal guy... and if you are wondering how I know all this... I made Hinata tell me what you thought of me." Sasuke smirked as Sakura's blush that had disappeared, reappeared.

"But I never talked to you... I never had any contact with you... H-h-how did you fall in l-l-lo-lo-love with m-m-m-me?" Sasuke let go of Sakura and leaned back on his hands. He lifted his head and stared at the sky. Sakura sat there staring at Sasuke quizzically while still having a deep blush on her face.

"Do you remember the time when you were younger; a young boy rescued you from kids that were teasing you?" Sasuke sat back up and locked his eyes with Sakura. "Well if I recall correctly, you and that boy were really close. Always hanging out, playing with each other and having fun. That is until you confessed to him that you liked him in front of everyone. Everyone was not surprised since many girls admitted that they liked him. Of course he couldn't say that he liked you again."

"W-w-why couldn't he? Why couldn't he just tell me that he liked me? Why did he have to hurt me so much by saying no?" Sakura unconsciously leaned closer to Sasuke and SOMEHOW placed her hands onto his. Sasuke just looked at the pair hands covering his, and slowly captured them into his. He lifted the hands up to his face and placed a small kiss onto it.

"He couldn't because he knew that the other girls will get jealous of you. He was afraid that the girls would hurt you, so he rejected you. It hurt him very much, but he had to do it to keep you safe."

Sakura was shocked to hear the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth. Sakura just sat their stiff, letting the words melt into her brain.

"The boy was hurt, but he still watched over you. He made sure that your life was not so bad through the years. Of course he couldn't save you when you got yourself into huge troubles, but he tried his best. Now after all these years, he wants you to know the truth."

"I still don't get one thing... why did you date so many girls for a year and then dumped them?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, and chuckled to himself. He let go of Sakura's hands and began caressing her face.

"Do you really not know? The truth is... I dated those girls to try to make you jealous. A few years back, when I realized that I could finally date you since I discovered I could make people do what I want because of my standards; I wanted to ask you out. I hate to admit it though, but I was afraid to ask you. I was afraid that you would reject me. So I did the first thing that came to mind... make you jealous. Of course that didn't work out very well... but I finally know what to do."

Sasuke placed his hand onto Sakura's cheek and leaned in until their lips met. At first, Sakura didn't respond, but eventually she kissed him back. When they finally pulled away, Sakura was beaming with a tiny blush on her face. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's child-ness, and leaned in once more.

"I guess your New Years' wish came true." Sasuke neared Sakura's lip, only to have met with the ground.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT??!!! How did you know about my wish?" Sakura stood up fuming and glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, and rubbed his "cheek" ahem-lips-ahem and just looked at Sakura. "My mother told me about it! She was the lady at the temple you went to. I heard you there since I go there afterschool every other day, and my mother happened to "drop" the wish."

Sakura stared at Sasuke with disbelief in her eyes. The next thing you knew Sakura was on top of Sasuke pounding her fist into his chest.

"SASUKE-BAKA!! You were spying on me weren't you? You stalker??? What else did you do?"

"Well I sent Naruto here to make your surprised since you look so cute when you are surprised... Also I happen to um... see you... well walking in that dress and it happened to come loose in the ahem... chest area..."

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!! You sent Naruto over her to see me surprised??!! Do you know how shocked I was?!!! I thought that I would have died right then and there! And what do you mean you saw me with this dress becoming loose in the... Sakura stopped pounding into Sasuke's chest and looked down only to see what Sasuke was talking about.

"YOU BIG PERVERT!!!!" Sakura whacked Sasuke one more time, and got up running away from him. "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THAT KIND OF GUY!!!!"

"Wait Sakura! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!!" Sasuke got up and ran after her. Eventually he caught up and tackled her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura... I promise I won't let it happen again... ONLY if you become my girlfriend." Sasuke looked at the girl wrapped in his arms, expecting to hear her accept. Too bad she was crying...

"Ahh!! Sakura... am I rushing things? I am so sorry... here... I'll wait for you... you don't have to answer me now. I'm... really sorry... I just" Sasuke was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his.

"Sasuke- baka! Of course I will be your girlfriend..." Sakura stared at Sasuke and embraced him in a tight hug, making it like she doesn't ever want him to leave...

Sasuke and Sakura sat in that position for awhile, eventually getting up and going home.

"Happy New Years' Sakura"

"Happy New Years' Sasuke.

* * *

"hehehe.. this will be such awesome blackmail!!!" Naruto was sitting behind a bush next to Hinata, holding a few photos in his hands. " I GOT HIM NOW!!! I WILL MAKE UCHIHA SASUKE LISTEN TO MEEEE!!! NOTHING CAN STOP MY REIGN IN POWER!!!"

"N-n-n-Naruto-kun... I think you should start running now..." Hinata got up from the hiding spot and began twiddling her fingers.

"Why Hinata-Chan? It's not like any one is around to hear of my evil plans."

"Actually, I am here dobe..." Naruto turned around to be face to face with a pissed off Uchiha.

"Um.. well.. um.. I think I uhhh forgot my.,.. shoe! Yeah so.. um... I will see you later!" Naruto dashed from where he was standing out into the streets. Behind a very pissed off Sasuke came running. Hinata stared at the two running, and soon smiled as one of her close friends came.

"they are such bakas aren't they Hinata-chan?"

"Y-y-yes they are Sakura-ch-ch-chan... Yes they are.."

**Author's Note: **Alright!!! This is finally finished!!! Its over 4000 words and I am so proud!!!-does happy dances- well I know it isn't great.. but I hope you guys liked it!! It took me awhile, but I finally finished!!! Please review and let me know what you think of this!

(1) Okay so I don't know if this wish thing is true.. but I just put it in there for the sake of the story!

(2)I wanted a festival to happen, cause I don't know.. festivals are places where things happen! I hope that it was ok, but I do know it didn't mean much to the story XP

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	2. In The Rain

Wow!! I never thought that this one shot collection would be pretty ok! I thought that only 3 or 4 people would review this and that only 20 people would read it... Who would have thought that I received TEN reviews and more than ONE HUNDRED HITS (meaning people who would come across this fanfic and happened to read it) to this story!! That makes me so happy!!

Thanks to

**reader713**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**Super-Addicted-Naruto-Fan**

**Xmeifongx**

**MyLifeNotYours**

**UchihaKyoko**

**kumori dokuro**

**demon sk8ter**

For their reviews... it makes my day to see people actually taking their time to read this not so great fanfic.. and review it too!! Soo haaaaaaaappi! Anyways, here is a new one-shot in _**Cherry Blossom and Avenger**_I hope that you will enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** I will never ever own Naruto ... ever.. unless I somehow receive it cause a certain someone... coughcough... passed away and left Naruto in my care... hmmm.. dang it! That won't happen... sniffles... oh well...

**Adviser: **twilight-crescent-moon. She was sitting right next to me while I was writing this one-shot. She helped me with some of the parts where I got stuck on and let me get it to flooooooow!! Thanks a bunch twilight-crescent-moon!! You helped me a lot... and you'd better update soon!! (CHECK OUT HER STORY _OUR LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM_. IT'S AWESOME!!)

**Beta-Reader:** Ah… my ever so awesome beta-reader Miss Mary Sue..

* * *

**Cherry Blossom and Avenger**

By: asianangelgirl

**2. In the Rain**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha. Second son, after Itachi, born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. A prodigy, heart throb, and of course, the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Years after that massacre happened, Sasuke was assigned to be on Team 7 along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, which was led by none other than Hatake Kakashi. Team 7 had their rough times, but many good times as well. It's too bad that the team broke up. Who was the cause of this? Who else could it be? Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke left to gain power from the one who betrayed us, broke the way of the ninja, and of course, led an attack on our village. He left to go to Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin and an enemy to all. Many tried to come and bring him back, but there was no avail. Even Naruto, his supposedly best friend, could not convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha on the many unsuccessful rescue missions. All hope was lost, until one fateful day, 6 years after Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, everything changed.

Walking through the gates of Konoha was a bloodied up Sasuke Uchiha, carried by the last person you would have thought of. Itachi Uchiha. Both were beaten pretty badly, but at least they were not dead. Itachi walked through the village as if he did it every single day. After a while, he was stopped by a group of Anbus sent by the Hokage and was told to bring Itachi along with Sasuke to the hospital. Quickly, they transported the two injured Uchiha brothers to the hospital where they were tended to immediately.

After many hours in the emergency room, the two were in much better shape than they were when they first came in. Itachi reported to the Hokage right after he was all patched up and had a talk with the Hokage. Sasuke, on the other hand, was still unconscious while the medics were busy bustling about, bandaging him and making sure he was okay.

Days passed before Sasuke finally woke up. The person to first see him awake and first greet him was a hyperactive, knuckled headed, blonde ninja, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki. At first, Sasuke would not say anything, not even an indication of a greeting. He just kept quiet every time Naruto would come visit him and clue him in on what had been happening around Konoha. It took some time, but eventually Naruto was able to get Sasuke to mutter something.

"Dobe..."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU TEME??"

Naruto had finally broken through the barrier Sasuke had put up, and was now strengthening the bond between the two. Once Sasuke was released from the hospital, Team 7 finally reunited for the first time in years. The team would get together as much as they can, talking and catching up with each other. They would be asking questions, hanging out, training together, basically reforming their bond and getting to know the new Team 7.

Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. The brother to Itachi, who was not as bad as people think, and one of the only survivors of the Uchiha Clan. Orochimaru's former pupil, but a true Konoha Ninja. A member of the original Team 7 all those years ago, and a member of the new Team 7. The one that stayed the same after so many years. The only one that I ever had feelings for. The one that I, Sakura Haruno, fell in love with.

* * *

Team 7 was at their usual meeting spot, with each member at 'their spot'. Sakura leaned on the rail, staring up at the cloudy sky. Naruto sat to the right of Sakura, a dazed look on his face. Sai sat left to Sakura, painting in his notebook. And finally Sasuke, casually leaned against the rail opposite of his three teammates.

"Saaaaakura-chaaaaan... I'm boooooored." Naruto sat on the floor, whining while having his legs sprawled out.

"Well it's not my fault that you get bored easily Naruto." Sakura dropped her head down and stared at her bored friend.

"B-b-b-but Saaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!! You are the smart one! What can we do for fuuun?" Naruto stared back at Sakura with a quivering lip.

"Dickless... shut up. It's already tough hearing you talk every single day, but your whining is just too much." Sai sat on the other side of Sakura, still painting, with Naruto glaring at him.

"SHUT UP!! ARGH!! Stop calling me Dickless!!" Naruto jumped up from the ground and glared at Sai.

"Whatever, Dickless…" Sai stopped painting and closed up his notebook. "Anyways, I can see that the weather will be changing soon, so I better head on home. Goodbye Sakura-san."

"Bye Sai! I'll tell Kakashi that you had the runs so you had to go home!" Sakura waved at her leaving companion and smiled a devilish grin.

"… Thanks Sakura…." Sai stared at his supposed friend, and just sighed. He turned away, brush and notebook in hand, and started to walk home. "Bye Uchiha! See ya Dickless!"

"ARRGH!! STOP CALLING ME DICKLESS!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I HAVE A GOOD SIZED DI…." A few bystanders stopped and stared at the shouting blonde. Naruto stared back at them, with wide eyes and a mouth slightly agape.

"Umm… uh… I was just saying that I uh… um…. LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Naruto randomly pointed at something in the sky, hoping that the people would look where he was pointing. Much to his relief, the people just walked on, obviously trying to forget what had happened then.

"Phew… that was close… If it wasn't for my expertise in distractions, I would have been so embarrassed!" Naruto raised his hands above his head, stretching, when suddenly a rip was heard.

"Um… hehe… Naruto… I think you…. umm… hehe." Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Sasuke just turned away, smirking at what happened to his teammate.

"What? What's so funny Sakura-chan? Teme?! Why are you smirking?" Naruto stood there, oblivious to why his teammates were acting so weird.

"N-n-naruto… Um… you have… something….. mmff.. hahahaha!!" Sakura could not contain her laughter anymore. She fell on the ground and laughed uncontrollably. Sasuke let out a small "mmf", which was his way of laughing his ass off.

"Whaaaat?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING??" Naruto glared at his teammates, angry that they weren't telling him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto… hehe.. it's just that.. well.." Sakura stopped laughing, well hysterically at least, and turned towards Naruto.

"You know I feel a little breeze from behind.."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing again, this time accompanied by another voice and a thump.

"AHAHAH! Oh my god Naruto! I knew you were an idiot, but this is way too far…"

"AH! KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Naruto pointed a finger at the said man, who had just fell down from a nearby tree.

"Naruto….. Aa… Well… I just wanted to tell you guys that there are no missions today, so you have the day off. Ja ne! And Naruto… I suggest you go home immediately! " Kakashi left his team there, chuckling at Naruto's stupidity.

"Well.. that was a waste of time…." Naruto stated, forgetting what Kakashi last said. "I guess I will see you guys later. Hmm.. I guess I will surprise Hinata with a date today! Ja!"

"Naruto remember to…. change…" Naruto already dashed off to the Hyuuga household, not hearing what Sakura just said. Sighing, Sakura stood up, stretching, but being cautious to not have a "Naruto moment".

"Hn…"

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura stared at the only remaining teammate at the bridge, suddenly remembering that he was here. "Since we have no missions, would you like to…"

"No thank you, I would rather being training than 'hanging out'."

"But that wasn't what I wa—"

"Thank you for the invitation though. Ja ne Sakura." Sasuke performed a hand seal, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura all alone.

'_I just wanted to see if he wanted to train with me…. Does he still think I am a fangirl after all these years?'_

Clouds covered up what was left of the blue sky, and droplets of water came down. Rain was falling down, and began to soak the sole person left on the bridge.

'_Sasuke…. Why can't you see that I changed…. It hurts…. But Love hurts as well….…'_

* * *

Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha Manor, the place where he and his older brother lived. As Sasuke walked through the door, he spotted his brother sitting on the couch, suspiciously reading a book… upside down.

"Aniki… you were following me weren't you?" Sasuke walked over to his brother and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"What?! Why ever would you accuse me of such a thing?" Itachi placed down his book, and looked at Sasuke was a shocked face.

"Aniki don't lie… I found your purple nail polish on the floor." Sasuke reached into his pockets and pulled out the said object.

"I knew I was missing something when I ran home after stalk—umm… I mean… uh... you found it..." Itachi reached towards the bottle, and took it back into his possession.

"Itachi... it's useless trying to lie now that I know for sure you were following me." Sasuke got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I followed you, so what?" Itachi placed his bottle of purple nail polish on the table and followed his little brother into the kitchen.

Sasuke walked to the fridge and took out a tomato. Taking a small bite, Sasuke walked back to where his brother was currently standing near the table.

"You know, you should have let that girl… um… Sakura? Yeah... Sakura finish what she was saying. " Itachi leaned over, and took the tomato out of Sasuke's hands.

"Why should I? She would have just asked me out on a date. You know how I hate fangirls asking me out on a date." Sasuke took the tomato back into his possession, only to see that the tomato was already half eaten.

"She isn't a fangirl anymore you know."

"How would you know Aniki? You don't spend every single day near her." Sasuke stormed to the fridge, grabbing another tomato, this time keeping a tight hold on it.

"But YOU do. You spend almost every single day near her… and do you notice anything?"

"No… I DON'T notice anything..."

"And that proves my point. If you don't notice anything, that means that Sakura isn't doing anything to get your attention. When you were genin, I bet she would try to flirt and nag you for a date, correct?"

Sasuke stopped eating his tomato and looked up. He saw the look in his brother's eye and just nodded.

"Well you would notice these things since it was annoying to you. Now, you don't notice anything. That would mean she wouldn't be doing these things to catch your attention. Which concludes that Sakura ISN'T a fangirl anymore. You probably hurt her by not allowing her to finish what she was saying. I bet she was just going to ask you to train with her or something."

Itachi walked out of the room leaving a shocked Sasuke. Sasuke realized that everything Itachi said was true. Quickly finishing up his tomato, Sasuke dashed out the door, muttering a few incoherent words to himself. Chuckling to himself, Itachi knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

"HIYA!" Sakura thrust another punch at her sparring partner, Lee, the rain not affecting her at all. Lee quickly backed up, trying to evade the punch, but no avail.

"Oof!" Lee stumbled back a bit; the punch was stronger than he expected. Sakura took this moment to charge at him, another attack coming at hand. Just as Sakura neared Lee, she suddenly fell down to the floor.

"Aah..." Lee quickly walked over to Sakura, and bent down to her level.

"Sakura-san! Are you okay?" Lee helped Sakura to her feet, her arms slung over his shoulders for support.

"I'm okay Lee… I think I just pulled a muscle or something. It's nothing really..." Sakura, along with Lee's help, walked over to a nearby tree to get out of the rain.

"Nonsense Sakura-san! You need to get it looked at! What if it's more than a pulled muscle?"

"Lee. I am a trained medic remember? I should be able to tell if something is wrong with me or not. So don't worry about it too much."

"Sakura-san….." Lee looked down at his companion, worry filling up his eyes. Sakura sighed at this, and leaned against the tree.

"How about we cancel the spar for today, and I'll just rest up?"

"Yes! That is a good idea, Sakura-san! We will continue our spar another day for you need to get better! Bye Sakura-san! Remember to rest up!!" Lee quickly ran off after waving at Sakura. Sitting on the floor, Sakura waved at Lee until he was out of sight.

Once Sakura was sure Lee was gone, she got back on her feet and stumbled out into the rain.

'_I need to train to get stronger… and to erase the pain I feel…'_

Sakura closed her eyes and got into a fighting stance. After a few seconds elapsed, Sakura shot her eyes opened, and with her charka infused hand, whammed it against the floor. The impact plus the charka caused the ground to break, thus making the leaves on the floor fly into the air.

'_Now's my chance…'_

Sakura quickly took out several kunai and started to throw them at every single leaf floating in the air. Every time the kunais left her hands, several more kunais were back in their place. Throw after throw, the kunais whizzed through the air, hitting the leaves in the center.

'_Oh shit… I'm out of kunais… Wait… there's one more over there…'_

Sakura dashed over to the last kunai as fast as she could so that she would be able grab it and hit the final leaf.

'_Almost there….'_

Suddenly, thunder struck, which cause Sakura to freeze up, and the last leaf fell to the ground. Sakura quickly collapsed, due to the shock of the thunder and of course exhaustion.

'_Damn it… I didn't get the last one…. I guess I just have to start over again..'_

Sakura slowly got up, only to stumble once again due to another clap of thunder.

'_NO! I can't let this stop me… it's only a little thunder... nothing more….'_

Sakura tried to get up, even though her whole body was shaking. Using all of her strength, Sakura stood up on her two feet, getting into another fighting stance with her eyes closed.

'_One… more… time….'_

Sakura shot opened her eyes and took another shot at slamming her fist onto the ground. This time though, her hand stopped before it reached the ground by another hand.

"Didn't you tell Lee that you would rest up?" Sakura looked up to the source of the voice. It was none other than her teammate, Sasuke.

"S-S-Sasuke… what are you doing here?" Sakura stood back up on her feet, her hand still clasped in Sasuke's hand.

"I should be asking you this, especially since it's raining."

"I believe that is none of your business." Sakura jerked her hand our of Sasuke's and glared at him.

'Well **I **believe that you should be at home right now."

"Why do you care Sasuke? Besides I am perfectly fi—" Sakura suddenly stumbled forward and was about to fall forward until Sasuke grabbed her around the waist.

"Of course… you are _perfectly _fine."

"Shut up Sasuke. "

"Sakura…. "

"Don't… Don't say anything… just leave me alone will you?" Sakura pushed herself out from Sasuke's arms and walked away from him. Suddenly, Sakura stumbled down and grabbed her caps.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke quickly rushed over and bent down to her level. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's n-n-nothing.. Unh…." Sakura shut her eyes tightly and tried to hold in the scream that was itching to come out.

"Sakura… don't you say that it's nothing.. it is obviously something." Sasuke scooped Sakura up into his arms, and started running to the Uchiha Manor.

"S-S-Sasuke….." Sakura leaned onto Sasuke's chest, and clutched his shirt. Sasuke started speeding up his pace, trying to get home faster.

'_Hold on Sakura…. Just hold on…'_

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura ran out the door, Sasuke quickly following her.

Sasuke had brought Sakura to his house, hoping to have Itachi help him care for her. When he arrived however, Itachi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke quickly placed Sakura on the couch and ran upstairs to get the first aid kit. When he came down, Sasuke saw Sakura shaking uncontrollably. His instincts kicked in once again, and Sasuke ran over to Sakura to see if anything was wrong. Tears were streaming down her face, and suddenly Sakura shouted at him and ran for the door.

Sakura ran a good distance away from Sasuke, but she fell down again due to the immense pain she was dealing with. Sasuke quickly caught up to her and tried to help her up, only to have her jerk away.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Sakura sat on the floor, her tears mixing in with the rain.

"Why are you like this Sakura?!

"Why am I like what?"

"Sakura! You know what I mean… Why are you so... distant from me?" Sasuke stared at Sakura with sad eyes. Sakura lowered her head, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Distant eh? Just how you are like to me, isn't it?"

Sasuke stood there not knowing what do or say. Sakura was right. She was acting just like he would act to her.

"Sakura… I—"

"Don't talk anymore Sasuke! I can't stand it! I cannot be around you anymore… it just hurts too much. It hurts so much to know that the one you love doesn't care about you at all. It hurts to know the one you love thinks you are still an annoying fangirl. And you know what hurts the most? Knowing that I love you so much, but you will never give me a second look."

Sasuke felt a sudden PANG in his chest. He stood there and took in every single thing that Sakura said. Sakura still sat there, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Sasuke, I can't be near you anymore if this is how I am going to feel... It just hurts too much….. It hu—"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He swooped down and enveloped Sakura in a warm embrace. Sakura sat there shocked with Sasuke's actions. Once her mind fully registered what Sasuke was doing, Sakura began sobbing into Sasuke's shoulders.

"Shhh... Sakura….. it's alright…." Sasuke sat up and caressed Sakura's cheek, wiping some falling tears away. "Listen… I am sorry… I really am. I never knew that you felt this way… this pain… If only I knew sooner… I would… I would…."

"If only you knew sooner, you would what? Not care, and get on with your life?"

"No… I would make you feel better. If I had known you felt this way, then I would have done something to stop it."

"Why….. Why would you do something like that?" Sakura sat up, wiping away her tears with the back of the hand. Sasuke reached up and grasped her hand into his. He brought the hand up, and placed a small kiss on them. Slowly, he lowered Sakura's hand, but still kept it in his grasp.

"I don't know….. I really… don't. I just get this feeling... This strange feeling when I see you down. I may not show it, but whenever I see you smile, relief rushes through me. When you smile, I know that you are content, and not sad or anything. Now when you cry, or have that sad look on your face… I feel… worried. I want to make you smile again for it makes me… happy. I've been denying it for so long, but now I know what it is…."

Sasuke stared straight into Sakura's emerald eyes, and hers into his onyx eyes. Unconsciously, the two slowly leaned forward, eyes starting to close. Eventually, the two closed the gap between them with a sweet, blissful kiss.

The two broke apart from the lip lock to get some air. Sakura stared at Sasuke, her hand resting upon his chest.

"Sasuke….. what does this mean?"

"Hn. I thought you would know Sakura…." Sasuke leaned in once again, this time only having the tips of their noses touching.

"I love you…." Sakura smiled, and tears flowed out of her eyes once again. No longer were they tears of sadness but tears of joy. Sasuke closed the gap between their lips sending them into their own little world.

* * *

Itachi walked down the streets carrying a bag of groceries. He had stepped out early to get some food due to the fact there was nothing left in the house, and he was hungry. Itachi took the shortcut home this time since it was still raining, and raining pretty hard at that, too.

Walking past a bush, Itachi heard some noises coming from it. Curious to see what was going on, Itachi hid his chakra and neared the bush.

'_I wonder what's going on behind that bu—"'_

Behind the bush were Sasuke and Sakura, currently having a make out session. Itachi stared at his little brother with wide eyes.

'_Oh my god….. Sasuke has gotten more action than me! For once my foolish little brother beat me… Well at least he finally realized his hidden feelings for her. I knew it the minute I saw him staring at Sakura whenever she wasn't looking…'_

Itachi chuckled to himself, and left the two to continue with their make-out session.

'_Hey…. I wonder if they will name one of their children after me… I'm going to be an uncle! I'd better start redecorating one of the empty rooms for my new nephew or niece!!''_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah! I fnished the next one-shot!! Man.. they take a lot out of me you know? Sure I have many ideas, but it's so hard to write down everything since well I am lazy! I know I kind of rushed things here since.. I am trying to meet my deadline.. so yeah.. Sorry that it isn't that good… but I think the next one will be fun!! I hope anyways! Hope you guys liked it, and thanks for bearing with me till now!!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	3. Locked in a Closet

* * *

So this is the next story that I will be updating.. Sorry that this is out later than it was supposed to.. I'm slacking even though I have my mind set on writing.. teehee...So this is the next story that I will be updating!! Wooh!! At least I am updating.. and I am going to be updating more often than normal since it's summer.. but the amazing thing is that summer is half way done!! That just means that I need to write more!! So I will and here is the next installment of _Cherry Blossom and Avenger _!!

Thanks to

**reader713**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**Super-Addicted-Naruto-Fan**

**Xmeifongx**

**MyLifeNotYours**

**UchihaKyoko**

For their awesometasitc reviews!! Not as much as the first one-shot, but it's okay : I love writing, and reviews just make me want to write more that's all!

**Disclaimer: **I currently do not own Naruto, but in my dreams I do!! And _This is What Dreams are Made of!!_ Uhh.. yeah.. cough.

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Cherry Blossom and Avenger**

By: asianangelgirl

**3. Locked in a Closet **

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHAN, GUESS WHAT!!" Uzumaki Naruto ran through the halls of Konoha High School flailing his arms like a mad man. Haruno Sakura stopped walking and turned around to face the running blonde. Her companion, Uchiha Sasuke, just stopped and leaned against a nearby wall.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto quickly came to a stop and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'M WITH HINATA-CHAN!! SHE AGREED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Naruto shouted the information out to Sakura, which caused everyone around them to start whispering amongst themselves. Sakura chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm and gave him a hug.

"That's good Naruto-kun, and you'd better treat her right. And that reminds me, since Hinata is your girlfriend, she should be the only one who should be able to call you 'Naruto-kun'. So from now on, I'm just going to call you Naruto." Sakura released Naruto from her hold and gave him a sincere smile.

"Aww... so you won't be calling me Naruto-kun anymore?? But then again, I love the way Hinata says it.." Naruto started to stare off into the distance, obviously fantasizing about Hinata. Too bad he didn't notice that he started drooling and had a little blood running down from his nose.

"NARUTO! BAKA!! STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT HINATA-CHAN!!" Sakura whacked Naruto on the head, which caused him to snap out of his daze and stumble forward... onto Sasuke.

"DOBE! GET. OFF. ME." Sasuke was under the said blonde in an awkward position. Naruto was still trying to recover from the whack on the head, so he couldn't get up at all. Sasuke started muttering profanities under his breath and tried to pry Naruto off of him.

"N-N-NARUTO-KUN?" The purple-haired Hyuuga Hinata appeared at the end of the hallway, staring at her boyfriend lying on top of Sasuke. Her eyes widened at the sight, and suddenly her eyes widened even more after seeing what happened next.

Naruto had got up from the ground but somehow he slipped and fell back down onto Sasuke. This time, it was cheek to lip contact.

Sasuke had just kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SASUKE-TEME CONTAMINTAED MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!"

"Shit. Stupid Naruto... never washes... need mouthwash now... Shit."

The two had gotten off of one another and was glaring daggers at each other. Sakura and Hinata quickly ran over to their friends/boyfriend to see if they were okay.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura kneeled down next to Sasuke, her hand placed against his arm.

"I kissed... Naruto... on the cheek... do you think I'm alright, Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Sakura incredulously. Sakura stared down at Sasuke with a sheepish look and rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

"H-h-how are you N-Naruto kun? A-Are you a-a-alright?" Hinata gave Naruto a worried look as she turned Naruto's face towards her.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!! Sasuke-teme KISSED my cheek!! It's now all contaminated and stuff!! Hinata-chaaaaan!!" Naruto started sobbing into Hinata's shoulder, his tears staining her clean uniform.

"Shhh... It's o-okay... Naruto-kun." Hinata took out a handkerchief and began wiping away Naruto's tears. "Is there a-a-anything I can do to m-m-make you feel b-better?"

Naruto pondered on that thought and suddenly his face broke out into a grin. "Hinata-chan!! Since Sasuke-bastard kissed me, to make the ickyness go away... well KISS ME HINATA-CHAN!!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed at Naruto as her face turned 10 different shades of red. Naruto leaned closer to Hinata, his lips all puckered up. If possible, Hinata turned even redder as Naruto inched closer and closer to her.

"NARUTO-KUN! NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!! I'M NOT READY TO HAVE MY FIRST KIIIIIISSSSS!!" Hinata shut her eyes closed and smacked Naruto in the face with brute force. Naruto was sent flying across the hallway and right into the nurse's office. Everyone stared at Hinata, eyes wide and mouth open. Who would have thought that the shy Hinata had that much strength in her? Of course Naruto never saw it coming.

"Umm... ehehe.. I'm going to see if Naruto-kun is okay..." Hinata quickly got up and walked towards the nurse's office. Everyone just stared at her as she left, but they eventually continued whatever they were doing.

"Sasuke-kun... Let's never get Hinata-chan mad…"

"Aa."

"N-Naruto-kun... are you alright?? Gomen..." Hinata was in the nurse's office, seeing if Naruto was in any pain. The nurse finished tending to Naruto and then exited the room, leaving the two to 'talk'. Currently, Naruto had a bandage above his left eye and was applying an ice pack to the wound.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan!! Don't worry!!" Naruto gave Hinata a toothy smile, causing the girl's cheeks to flush. Naruto's grin grew wider seeing the reaction Hinata had.

"Naru– "

"Hinata-chan, can I kiss you?" Naruto looked up at Hinata with a hopeful look in his eyes. Hinata blushed even redder and slowly nodded. The boy instantly lit up and formed a sincere smile. Slowly, the two started to near one another.

'_Just a few more inches.'_

'_I'm going to kiss Naruto-kun...'_

The two closed their eyes, and their lips were just barely touching.

_**BAM!**_

"NARUTO!!" Hinata shot open her eyes and returned to her original position. Naruto, unfortunately, fell forward, meeting contact with the floor. A smiling Sakura and a stoic Sasuke stood at the door that had just opened and interrupted the couple.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!! What are you guys doing here? And I was about to kiss..."

"WHAT? YOU were going to kiss?! What is this about a KISS I hear? Maybe with a certain purple haired Hyuuga heiress?" Sakura grinned widely from ear to ear and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Hinata instantly blushed even redder and Naruto just sat on the floor mouth agape.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto ran up to Sakura and quickly covered her mouth. Sasuke stood there, his eyebrows raised at the blushing Naruto. "Augh... you two ruined the mood! I was just going to kiss Hinata-chan!! Can you please leave?"

"OH I'M SORRY NARUTO!! AND YOU TOO HINATA-CHAN!! Sasuke-kun, let's go now... I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS TO CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him out of the nurse's office. Naruto closed the door and locked it to make sure there were no more interruptions. He turned towards Hinata, only to see her still blushing.

"So... where were we?" Naruto chuckled as Hinata blushed redder. Once again, they inched closer to one another. This time, there wouldn't be any interruptions…

"NARUTO!! YOU'D BETTER BE SAFE!! USE CONDOMS!!"

"Sakura! Quiet down. Do you want them to know that we are eavesdropping?"

"Aww but Sasuke-kun... I just wanted to remind Naruto to be safe! You know that he is forgetful at times."

"I know that... but they JUST started going out today! Do you really think they would be doing _**that**_now?"

"Yes. It IS Naruto."

"True."

"And besides he's just like any other hormonal 17-year-old. Unlike _**someone**_I know who may be asexual for all I know."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am NOT asexual."

"Oh I'm sorry... you're _**GAY**_, not asexual. Sorry about that Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura... I am NEITHER gay nor asexual. Where the hell did you get that idea?

"Well... umm… I saw you and Naruto... in _your_ room... alone... at night... on top of one another... ahem…"

Hinata let out a little gasp and looked at Naruto with tears threatening to fall. Naruto quickly shook his head, motioning that NOTHING happened. He was about to speak to explain but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Sakura... That was when Naruto and I were practicing wrestling. We were going to tryout for the wrestling team, remember?"

"Suuure Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say"

"SAKURA! I'M SERIOUS!"

"Uh huh. 'Wrestling'. Where you would be grabbing other guys and slamming them down on the ground. With you on TOP of them in _different_ positions... This only proves that you are gay!!"

"I AM NOT GAY!! I HAVE SOMEONE I LIKE FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!"

"Really?! Who is it Sasuke-kun?! Who? Who? Who?"

"Uhh..."

"I'm going to ask Naruto!! NARUTO, WHO DOES SASUKE-KUN LIKE?!"

Suddenly the door to the nurse's office started shaking, and the banging could be seen AND heard. Naruto just hugged Hinata tightly, staring at the rumbling door.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I think we should do something to get Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme together."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Operation: Lock Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan in a Closet will begin at lunch."

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata sat under the cherry blossom tree eating their lunch. Hinata was feeding Naruto his ramen while Sasuke was trying to steal Sakura's tomato.

"SASUKE-KUN!! STOP IT!"

"But Sa-ku-ra, I'm hungry and I want to eat your tomato."

"You're hungry? But you just finished eating 5 tomatoes and 2 tomato onigiri!!"

"I'm still hungry... and besides, sharing is caring."

"Sharing is caring my ass. You are NOT getting my tomato."

The two continued arguing and the quarrelling increased when Sasuke snatched the tomato out of Sakura's hand. Sasuke raised the tomato above his head, taunting that he would drop it in his mouth. Sakura stood up and tried to grab the tomato from Sasuke, but due to her short height of 5'3" and his height of 5'7", her attempts 'fell short'.

Naruto turned towards Hinata and nodded his head. It was time to initiate Operation: Lock Sasuke-teme and Sakura chan in to a Closet.

"S-S-Sakura-chan... I left my b-book in class... Can you c-c-come with me to g-get it?"

"Sure Hinata-chan!" Sakura and Hinata got up from the ground and started walking towards the main entrance. "We'll be back later! AND DON'T eat my tomato Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hn."

The girls chatted among themselves and walked into the school. Hinata quickly glanced back to give Naruto a nod and continued on her way. After getting up from the ground, Naruto started stretching and then turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme! I gotta go PEE!"

"Then go dobe."

"BUT-BUT!! COME WITH ME!!'

"Why would I?"

"Come on TEME!! Let's goo… I gotta go pee NOW!!"

"I'm not going. Go by yourself!"

"Do you WANT me to pee here?"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!"

"Great! Let's hurry so we can get back before the girls!!"

* * *

Hinata and Sakura walked into the classroom and searched for the book Hinata forgot. After searching for 5 minutes, the girls gave up after finding nothing.

"I'll c-check the l-lost and found f-for it l-later."

"Alright Hinata-chan. We'd better head back to the boys now. I'm sorry that we couldn't find it."

"It's okay S-Sakura-chan." Hinata gave Sakura a sincere smile and the two began walking down to the first floor.

* * *

Naruto came out of the bathroom located on the first floor. Sasuke had waited outside the bathroom for Naruto to finish. Letting out a breath of relief Naruto started walking towards the entrance of the school. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme. When are you going to tell Sakura that you love her?"

"Hn."

"COME ON!! You gotta tell her soon. It's been 3 years since you told me that you liked her, and it's been 2 years since you first told yourself and me that you _loved_ her."

"Dobe…"

"STOP DOING THAT!!" Naruto glared sporks into Sasuke and started mumbling profanities to himself. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's childish antics.

"I can't tell her... it might ruin our friendship."

Naruto stopped glaring and cussing, his face softening up a bit after hearing Sasuke's statement. Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared out into the distance.

"Don't worry Teme!!"

"Hn…"

"I'll help you, all you need is a little _push_ into the right direction!"

"Huh?" Suddenly Naruto shoved Sasuke into a nearby closet. "What the hell? Naruto!!"

Sasuke tried to open the door, only to find it was locked, due to a certain sun-kissed blonde. Naruto smirked and stood 'guard' outside the door. "You'll have some company soon."

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid dobe?

"You'll thank me for doing this."

* * *

"Sakura-chan." For once, Hinata didn't stutter while talking. This just meant whatever she was going to say was important. Sakura stopped walking and looked at Hinata quizzically.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"You like Sasuke-san right?"

"W-W-What? What are you t-t-talking about?" Sakura suddenly blushed 10 different shades of red and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Hinata chuckled and put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"We all know that you've been in love with him since he saved you from drowning in the pool 2 years ago."

"What? Of course no… yeah... " Hinata chuckled as Sakura bowed her head down and sighed in defeat. Sakura looked up at Hinata and motioned her to continue walking.

"Sakura-chan…"

"YES! I'M IN LOVE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE DAMMIT!! I've been in love with Sasuke for 2 years… but I can't tell him. Hinata, I can't." Tears started falling down Sakura's face like an endless river. "If I told him, and he didn't feel the same way... it would just devastate me… Our friendship wouldn't be the same anymore, and… and… and I don't think I could go on living knowing that I ruined our perfectly good friendship."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Don't deny it Hinata-chan… If Sasuke doesn't feel the same way, everything would change… and it's not for the better of things… Please, don't tell anyone… I'd rather love him from afar rather than be rejected and have our friendship broken..."

Hinata took out a handkerchief and wiped Sakura's eyes. Her eyes soften at her pink haired companion. It was hard having unrequited (supposedly) love, especially if it was toward your good friend.

"Listen Sakura-chan, I know that you think that Sasuke-san doesn't feel the same way... but you never know until you try."

"B-b-but our frien–"

"Sakura-chan! You really don't believe that do you? You and Sasuke-san's friendship is really strong. Do you really it could be broken that easily? What I am about to do next is a favor, and you WILL thank me later."

"What are you talking about Hina–"

Sakura was suddenly pushed forward by Hinata and crashed into something.

"Ow.." Sakura closed her eyes, and winced with the impact. When she opened her eyes, the girl realized she was in a closet with Sasuke.

* * *

"Operation: Lock Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan in a Closet is a success!!" Naruto jumped up with glee as he and Hinata walked out of the school grounds. "I hope the Tape Recorder we threw in there will work properly. If it doesn't play back the confession we just recorded... then the plan is a failure."

"Y-Yeah.."

"Ahh. We shouldn't worry, they'll find it after awhile!"

"W-when are w-we letting them out?"

"Tomorrow Morning, that way they'll be _well acquainted._ So how about we go on a date Hinata-chan?"

"S-s-sure Naruto-kun."

"DATTEBAYO!! Ichiraku here we come!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed off towards the said ramen stand.

* * *

"Did you pick the lock yet Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"God dammit Sakura, will you please shut up? I'll tell you when I got it okay?"

"..."

"…."

"Now?"

"Dammit!" Sasuke dropped the bobby pin that he had in his hands and sighed in frustration. Sakura sat on the cardboard box, laughing at Sasuke's failure.

"Sakura… shut up."

"Awww, is wittle Sasuke-kun mad that he couldn't open the door? It's okay, Sakura-chan will make you feel better!" Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind and started snuggling into his back. Sasuke stiffened at the contact and tried to pry Sakura's hands off.

"Sakura... stop it." Sakura smiled as she tickled Sasuke. People didn't know this, but Uchiha Sasuke is actually ticklish. And he was especially more ticklish than Sakura.

"I don't think so Sasuke-kun. Tickling you is my entertainment while being locked in this closet!" Sakura stopped tickling Sasuke from behind and attacked him from the front. Sasuke tried his hardest to not laugh, but no avail. Sakura smiled and continued to tickle Sasuke, until he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the ground.

They locked gazes and stared at one another. Both blushed at the closeness, but no one made a move to move away from each other. Unconsciously, they started to lean towards one another, until—

**BAM!!**

"OWW!! SASUKE-KUN! GET THIS THING OFF MEE!!" Sakura crashed down into Sasuke's chest when some unknown object fell down on Sakura.

"I CAN'T, Sakura! I'm under you!!"

"So? GET IF OFF SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Ugh... fine... just hold up." Sasuke raised his hands and tried pushing off the object off of Sakura. Ironically, it was actually pretty light, so with a small push the item was off of the girl.

"Ah, thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Hn… You know that it was just a bunch of tissue boxes, right?" Sakura instantly blushed and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke smirked at her childish antics. He lifted two fingers and poked Sakura on her forehead.

"Ah!! Sasuke-kun!! What was that for?!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke smirked again and just stared at Sakura. Suddenly, he noticed that she had swollen eyes, and tear stains on her cheeks.

Sasuke grasped Sakura's chin, and stared into her eyes. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun? What's that ma–"

"Why were you crying?" Sakura gasped and retreated back. She hung her head down and hid her eyes with her bangs.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't crying."

"You're lying to me Sakura." Sasuke reached for Sakura again, but when was an inch within reach, Sakura flinched.

"It's… nothing Sasuke..."

"Nothing my ass... Why were you crying?" Sasuke took Sakura's face into his hand and lifted it up so that it would meet up with his eyes. At this moment, Sakura could no longer hold in her tears, and they flowed down her cheeks.

"Sakura... Tell me what hap–"

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Sakura whipped her head to the side as her tears continued to fall. Sasuke just kneeled there, staring at the crying Sakura. Silenced elapsed between the two, no one daring to break it, that is until a voice was heard.

* * *

"_Ne, Sasuke-teme. When are you going to tell Sakura that you love her?"_

"_Hn."_

"_COME ON!! You gotta tell her soon. It's been 3 years since you told me that you liked her, and it's been 2 year since you first told yourself and me that you loved her."_

"_Dobe.."_

"_STOP DOING THAT!!" _

"_I can't tell her... it might ruin our friendship."_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had stopped crying, and was now staring at Sasuke with confusion on her face. Sasuke turned away from Sakura and the room suddenly became a lot colder.

"It's nothing Sakura."

"But Sasuke-kun.."

"Dammit Sakura! I said it was nothing!!"

"Sasu–"

"DROP. IT." Sasuke hissed at Sakura with such anger that she could not sense the despair in his voice. Just then another voice was heard.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan,"_

"_What is it Hinata-chan?"_

"_You like Sasuke-san right?"_

"_W-W-What? What are you t-t-talking about?" "We all know that you've been in love with him since he saved you from drowning in the pool 2 years ago." _

"_What? Of course no... yeah... " _

"_Sakura-chan..."_

"_YES! I'M IN LOVE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE DAMMIT!! I've been in love with Sasuke for 2 years.. but I can't tell him. Hinata, I can't."_

"_If I told him, and he didn't feel the same way.. it would just devastate me.. Our friendship wouldn't be the same anymore, and.. and.. and I don't think I could go on living knowing that I ruined our perfectly fine friendship."_

"_Sakura-chan..."_

"_Don't deny it Hinata-chan.. If Sasuke doesn't feel the same way, everything would change.. and it's not for the better of things.. Please, don't tell anyone.. I'd rather love him from afar rather than be rejected and have our friendship broken..."_

"_Listen Sakura-chan, I know that you think that Sasuke-san doesn't feel the same way... but you never know until you try."_

* * *

Sasuke whipped his head up and stared at Sakura. Sakura too, stared at Sasuke and no one spoke as silenced elapsed once again between the two.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered her name as her embraced the pinkette. Sakura's tears started flowing again, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasue-kun!!" Sakura sobbed onto Sasuke's shirt, clinging to it as if her life depended on it. Sasuke stroked the top of her head, trying to soothe her tears.

"Sakura... is it true that you love me?"

"Y-Y-Yes..."

"That's good to hear."

"D-do you l-love me, S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Sakura smiled, and embraced Sasuke once more.

"Can I hear you say it?"

"Sakura..."

"Please?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke with pleading puppy eyes. Even with a tear-streaked face, Sakura still looked cute to Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke couldn't refuse.

"Fine... I, Uchiha Sasuke, love Haruno Sakura."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun..." Sakura smiled and rested her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Hn…" Sasuke placed his head on top of hers, allowing the couple to have a peaceful moment.

"We still have to kill Naruto for locking us in this closet."

"Aa… But for once the Dobe did something right.. in a way."

"Hm?"

"He got us together." Sasuke smirked at Sakura, and placed another quick kiss on her lips.

"We're still going to get revenge on him."

"Aa."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! I am done!! After countless days of writing! I am finally finished!! Bwahaha!! I kind of rushed things a bit at the end so I don't like it that much, but I'll take what I can have... I'm kind of stuck with the flowing and stuff.. but at least I am finished!! I hope you guys liked it! I worked hard on it. Now all I need to update is the other stories... and I guess I should be writing more... Review please :

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


End file.
